ET09
I'm Your Venusaur (Japanese: 神さま The God) is the ninth chapter of the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It was featured in the third volume, Electric Pikachu Boogaloo. Plot The chapter begins with a view of a small town developed under and around a large tree. As the human characters work some jobs to make money, and are going for a walk when they happen upon an . Pikachu comments on the amount of seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur and its evolutions, there are in the town. Ivysaur tells them a story about how the Venusaur Tree, the large tree in the middle of the town, was spawned by a who defended the townspeople in battle, spurring the people to take good care of seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur claims that the story isn't true, and is only a tale that the people made up, while Ivysaur insists that it is true, and the Venusaur has become a Guardian Spirit and lives in the top of the tree. To prove it, Ivysaur talks to three Venusaur, all with contradicting stories, causing Bulbasaur to doubt the story further. Meanwhile, Jessie and James, up to no good as usual, are seen flying a small VTOL ("Vertical Take-off and Landing" aircraft) up to the top of the tree to steal the rumored 300 year-old Venusaur at the top. While attempting to land their aircraft on the branch, the branch brakes, causing the VTOL to fall to the ground and explode, leaving the reader unsure if Jessie or James survived. Later, Ash's Bulbasaur and the local Ivysaur it met earlier are still debating about whether the Venusaur at the crown of the tree truly exists. Pikachu, irritated by their constant arguing, suggests that if Ivysaur's so sure the mythical Venusaur exists, why doesn't it climb the tree itself to find out. Inspired by the suggestion, Bulbasaur and Venusaur begin climbing the tree using their vines as grapples. They make quick progress, followed by Pikachu riding on Pidgeotto's back. Upon reaching the top level of the tree, Bulbasaur and Ivysaur look around, but see no sign of any Ivysaur. Disappointed, Ivysaur is about to admit Bulbasaur was right, when he notices something. He rushes towards it, the other Pokémon following him, and they emerge into a small clearing at the very tip of the tree to find what appears to be a huge Venusaur, composed of interwoven branches. Pikachu remarks that it resembles a huge topiary, suggesting that humans wove the branches to create the image of Venusaur. Amused by the irony of the truth, Bulbasaur and Ivysaur roll on the branches laughing, until from the bushes emerges Jessie, James and Meowth! Narrowly escaping the aircraft when it fell, they had been trapped on the tree for "25 years" as they described it, but the narrator comments that it was really only 2 or 3 days. Having lost their radio, they were unable to contact Team Rocket HQ for rescue, and so were trapped until the arrival of the Pokémon. Determined to steal Pidgeotto in order to fly down from the tree, they send out Arbok and Weezing to battle. In the midst of the battle, Pikachu leaps into Weezing's mouth, and despite Bulbasaur's warnings that he'll ignite Weezing's gas, Pikachu lets out a ThunderShock. The resulting explosion blasts apart the nearby branches, causing everyone in the vicinity to fall. Pikachu is caught by Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto is unable to carry more than one Pokémon. Bulbasaur uses one vine to grab hold of Ivysaur, and the other to attempt to grab a branch, but misses. Falling to a rapidly approaching demise on the unforgiving ground below, Bulbasaur in a final effort prays to the tree's guardian spirit to save them. As the sun rises, flowers all over the tree begin blooming, and petals fall to the earth below. A particularly large bloom is swept by the wind underneath Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, on which they float slowly to the ground. People in the town look up to see showers of petals falling on the breeze, and Misty admires their beauty. On the ground, Ivysaur ponders whether it was the Guardian Spirit that saved them, or pure coincidence, to which Bulbasaur responds he is sure it was the spirit. Ivysaur asks if Bulbasaur is going to make a wish, to which Bulbasaur replies that he believes he's already used his up. The chapter ends with Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and an exhausted Pikachu admiring the tree and the sunrise. Major events * and search for a , the guardian spirit of a small town. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Jessie * James Pokémon * (Ash's) * ( ) * ( ) * * Trivia Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters it:ET09